There are numerous forms of multi-purpose input features for computing devices. One common input device is a multi-directional and selection input mechanism that enables four or more directional inputs (north, south, east, west) and center (i.e. ‘5-way’). Such input features have traditionally been provided through button combinations and designs, so to provide a mechanical solution. However, the use of buttons requires surface area on the device to implement. The button set solution hinders design goals for making computing devices smaller in form factor.
Biometrics sensors are commonly used today for security purposes as an authentication tool. Typically, such sensors scan a finger swipe to validate the identity of the user. Such sensors have been used as a device navigation tool, as well for simple scrolling either left/right or up/down. However, this has been less than optimal as there is no current implementation that allows for the center press. One typical implementation allows for a timing-based “tap” to be interpreted as a center press. However, such timing-based techniques often result in accidental taps. Also, the biometric sensor does not give any physical haptic feedback to the user that scrolling is occurring. Thus the mechanical solutions are more usable.